Quarenta tons de verde
by oO Nika-chan Oo
Summary: 1º lugar no I Challenge Femmeslash do Fórum do 3V. E eu menti. Enganei e pequei seguidas vezes. Mas Deus é benevolente e o perdão é certo, no final. Ele sempre vem no final.
1. Prólogo

**_Nota da Nika: _**bom, antes de começar a leitura, leia essas pequenas e importantes informações, oka? essa fic é femmeslash. _hã? como assim, tia nika?_ essa fic conta um caso de duas mulheres. mulheres juntas. mulheres se pegando, e se beijando. agora, se você acha que tudo bem, prossiga com a leitura e eu agradeço desde já.mas, se você não gostar, **tchau**. não quero nenhuma review ignorante, essas eu deleto sem dó! boa leitura!

* * *

**Quarenta tons de verde**

* * *

Se vamos começar, que seja livre de mentiras. De falsetes, e boatos espalhados a esmo pelos corredores daquele castelo. A verdade, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Talvez eu não me lembre mais como é ser honesta, e não iludir. Manipular um fato para torná-lo favorável aos meus conceitos. Porém, vou tentar, porque é importante. Porque eu pre_ciso_ disso. Esclarecer os fatos em voz alta talvez ajude a mantê-los em ordem em minha mente. Ajude a me manter sã, e não me entregar à depressão que toda a noite ameaça me abraçar...

... e que abraço carinhoso é aquele. Abraço quente e maternal, talvez desejado. _Talvez. _

O problema não é apenas à noite. Não, nem pense nessa possibilidade. Associar trevas com minha angústia. À luz do dia, ela também se faz presente. No belo sol, e nos seus raios mornos. E em todos os aromas cítricos da grama em pleno jardim. Um destaque para o cheiro de erva-doce, e pimenta rosa. Basta um desses se camuflar em meu ar, que perco as próximas horas em depressão banal. E penso: Ridícula, situação ridícula. E, depois, choro. Mas as lágrimas tendem a secar, elas sempre secam no final.

Lembro muito bem do começo. De como o simples nó de sua gravata, trançada em jeito único, fez-me fascinada. Único aos meus olhos, devo acrescentar. Para os outros, poderia passar despercebido. E nesse momento, culpo minha incrível capacidade de observação. Observá-la, e molhar meus lábios. Era isso que eu fazia. Motivo? Porque o misterioso encanta. Fascina, agita. E é da natureza humana sentir-se vivo ao tentar desvendar um mistério. Um segredo oculto, que poucos sabem. É natural.

E quando a natureza é envolvida, o que é instinto e teoria se torna fato. Se você sente palpitações e estima por um ser, é porque a natureza quis isso. E ir contra isso, é ir contra a natureza. Ao seu natural. A terra quis assim, e assim deve ser...

Patético culpar meus instintos. Justo eu, que creio só em fatos comprovados por livros, esses geralmente grossos e de capa velha. Nem isso me encanta mais. De modo algum, vendo que o cheiro que desprende do couro velho que serve como capa me faz lembrar dela. Aquelas horas, intermináveis no início, passadas na biblioteca. Seu cheiro, e o cheiro do volume em minhas mãos. Aquele contraste magnífico do cítrico com o doce.

Parecia obsessão. E como todo o vício, era errado. Tão errado. Apaixonar-me por uma garota. _Outra_ garota. E se esse detalhe não bastasse, não passava de um caso. Traição, sim. Pois à noite, no salão comunal, meu namorado me recebia com os braços abertos, e mal sabia que eu morria por dentro toda a vez que ele fazia isso.

Um pecado levou a outro. Ambição levou à luxúria, que no final, me levou ao inferno. Mas por que me importo? Não acredito naquela tão famosa "força superior".

E acho que foi no meio disso tudo, que eu perdi minha cabeça...

* * *

**_N.N.:_** opa, mais uma fic sendo postada. e gente, essa é a minha primeira femmeslash. nem tinha noção de como era escrever, mas me arrisquei porque quando eu li o challenge, eu realmente tive uma idéia XD e idéias não podem ser disperdiçadas (o/)agradeço a quem topou ler a fic, e só peço mais uma coisa: **review**. gente, reviews não mordem, não arranham, e seu dedo não vai cair se você digitar uma pequena critica, me avisando que você existe e que, sim, você le minhas fics. review só me fazem bem, e me animam para atualizar a fic XD 

ps¹.: se quiserem ver a capa, tá lá na minha página, oka o?

ps².: agradeço à MSM, que realmente serviu de guia e exemplo para escrever pansy/mione.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, **e suas personagens pertecem somente a **J.K Rowling. **(entendeu essa parte? ótimo! siga para a outra) 

**PORÉM, **essa fic _me pertence._ é minha em toda sua essência, excelência e existência, ok? plágio é crime, além de ser algo abominante e muito, muito feio. por isso, lembrem-se do que sua mamãe dizia na sua infância sobre 'não furtarás' e não roube a minha fanfic!


	2. Capítulo 1

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1

* * *

Os mornos raios de sol escaparam das cortinas, e bateram carinhosamente em meu rosto, naquele dia. Era uma terça feira quente de outono, o que era estranho, porque há semanas fazia um frio incômodo. Porém, suportável. Lembro que me levantei com um sorriso fraco nos lábios, e com um único pensamento otimista em minha mente. _Aquele dia seria ótimo. _O sol não passava de um sinal. Certo, era apenas um devaneio bobo de menina apaixonada.

Caminhei até o banheiro e lavei meu rosto com toda a paciência do mundo. Movimentos suaves e delicados. _Naturais _em um monge. _Especiais_ quando se tratava de mim, afinal, sempre fui tão grosseira, raras as ocasiões em que a feminilidade era encontrada em minhas palavras e gestos. Fitei meu reflexo no espelho, e levei as mãos aos cabelos. Haviam perdido um pouco do volume infantil, mas continuavam com aquelas ondas indecisas. Não sabiam ao certo o que queriam. Lisos ou cacheados. E acabaram ficando no meio o termo, para meu tormento. Ignorei-os contendo um suspiro, e concentrei-me em meus dentes, depois. Escovei-os com dedicação típica de filha de dentistas.

Voltei ao quarto, e vi que as outras garotas haviam acordado. Falei um bom dia animado, e dirigi-me ao baú, buscando meu uniforme ordinário e conferindo o brasão de monitor que havia deixado na escrivaninha.

"Por Merlin", Lavander murmurou, analisando cada movimento meu. "O que houve? Por que tanto animo, nesta hora da manhã?"

"Está fazendo sol, o céu está lindo...", fui listando os motivos enquanto espreguiçava-me antes de abotoar a camisa. "Vai ser um ótimo dia, eu sei", terminei quando peguei o brasão e fixei-o do lado esquerdo de meu peito.

"Viu o passarinho verde, Mione?", perguntou Parvati. "Ou seria o passarinho _vermelho _de um certo _ruivo?", _e então, as risadas maliciosas que encheram o ar fresco do dormitório.

Lembro de ter corado, e jogado a mala em minhas costas em um único agressivo movimento. Não suportava aqueles tipos de brincadeira. Gostava de manter minha intimidade intacta, obrigado. Lancei um último olhar furioso à Parvati antes de sair do cômodo, e descer as escadas rapidamente. Talvez eu estivesse errada, afinal. Não seria um dia extraordinário, porque geralmente, meus dias memoráveis não começam daquele modo.

No momento em que pisei no tapete felpudo do térreo do salão comunal, e encontrei os garotos sentados naquele sofá vermelho, esqueci-me dos aborrecimentos. Sorri ao ver que Ron ainda bocejava, e mantinha os olhos fechados. Harry se encontrava em pior estado, estendido no sofá e dormindo pesadamente. Caminhei até eles e beijei a face de Ron, que não abriu os olhos, mas envolveu minha cintura num movimento carinhoso. Ri baixinho, e virando meu corpo, sentei-me ao seu lado. Fitei Harry novamente, que ressonava tranqüilo, e estendi minha mão até sua face.

"Harry, vamos...", murmurei, aproximando-me dele, "Ou vamos chegar atrasados em Transfiguração.", e depois, acho que ele tentou discordar, mas sua fala estava engrolada demais para ser entendível. "Ron, você também, vamos!", falei um pouco mais grossa.

"Hei, por que com ele você é carinhosa, e comigo, que sou seu namorado, é tão fria?", perguntou, franzindo o cenho ainda com os olhos fechados. O que só deixava sua expressão cômica.

"Porque você gosta da minha frieza", falei, apoiando minha cabeça em seus joelhos. Permanecemos assim por um longo tempo, até que adormeci também.

Não sei ao certo quantos minutos se passaram até que abri meus olhos, sonolenta, e vi que estávamos atrasados para a primeira aula. O que antes era uma possibilidade tornara-se um fato.

"Ron!", chamei, verificando o horário em meu relógio, "Ronald!", chamei mais alto, e belisquei sua coxa esquerda.

"AI! Que houve, Mione!", perguntou, finalmente abrindo os olhos azuis, lançando-me um olhar perdido.

"Aconteceu que nós estamos atrasados!", respondi, engatinhando até Harry, e acordando-o também. "Vamos, Harry, perdemos a hora.", e levantei-me, ajeitando minha saia, no momento seguinte. Peguei minha mala jogada em cima do enorme tapete, e virei-me para os garotos. Surpreendi-me quando notei que eles continuavam estendidos no sofá, como se fosse um feriado qualquer. "Olha, quer saber? Eu vou sozinha!", falei irritada, e caminhei até a saída, escutando os protestos de Ron e Harry, que agora corriam para me alcançar. Olhei para trás, e lançando-lhes um olhar reprovador, acelerei meus passos.

Corremos pelo andar, e subimos rapidamente os degraus das mais variadas escadas. Senti um vazio no estômago e arrependi-me de não ter ido direto para o café da manhã. Fui influenciada por aqueles garotos que, provavelmente, passaram a noite jogando cartas ou falando de mulheres. Bufei alto, porém o barulho de nossos passos camuflou totalmente meu protesto. Fitei o longo corredor, e contei três portas. Paramos em frente à sala, e levei minhas mãos aos cabelos. Bati três suaves vezes na madeira escura, e escutei passos dentro do cômodo. Logo, McGonagall nos fitava com um olhar severo e assustador. Pelos menos, para mim, aluna dedicada e geralmente, pontual.

"Professora, nos desculpe, é que houve um imprevisto e...", ouvi Harry sendo o mais educado possível, e levei meu cotovelo ao braço de Ron, que conteve a risada que brotara em sua garganta.

"Entrem.", falou simplesmente, e caminhou até sua mesa, sentando-se em seguida.

Não questionei, apenas aproveitei a oportunidade. Não, não. Questionar, naquele momento, seria estúpido. Caminhei até a primeira carteira, ainda não ocupada, e sentei-me, sendo seguida fielmente por Ron e Harry.

"Ei", Harry murmurou, apoiado a cabeça estrategicamente na carteira na tentativa de não ser notado. "_O que acabou de acontecer?", _disse apenas movimentando os lábios sem emitir nenhum som.

"_Não faço idéia", _escutei Ron sussurrar, não tão discretamente. Lancei-lhes um olhar severo e voltei minha atenção para a lousa, preenchida com várias instruções.

Se algum dia, perguntassem-me qual era a matéria que mais tinha facilidade, a resposta seria Transfiguração. Nunca tive problema algum para transformar um animal em objeto. Uma agulha em minhoca. A teoria, lida repetidas vezes, ajudava quando o aceno certo de varinha era posto em prática. Não era muito feminina quando se tratava de assuntos de mulheres, mas era delicada o suficiente para controlar precisamente cada movimento mais suave cobrado em Transfiguração. O contraste das minhas atitudes era o que realmente me fascinava. Sentia-me mais _frágil... _Loucura pensar assim, tenho plena consciência.

Parei de filosofar, e abri um pergaminho e no momento seguinte, estava escrevendo fervorosamente sobre novas técnicas e planos de estudo. Fixei-me na última palavra escrita no quadro negro. _Precisão. _Sorri sem mostrar os dentes. Então, ouvi a voz de nossa professora ditando uma serie de exercícios para praticarmos em nosso tempo livre.

"_É o nosso tempo livre, por que eu iria praticar Transfiguração justo quando eu me livro dela!", _ouvi Ron questionar, e ignorei-o simplesmente, focando-me na explicação.

Lembro que a aula passou estranhamente devagar. Ainda por cima porque eu chegara atrasada, o que deveria tornar o tempo reduzido. Hoje, vejo aquela aula como uma despedida. Um divisor de águas. A vida se torna cruelmente irônica quando relembramos o que, antes, era intrigante.

"Dispensados", ouvi McGonagall falar, atrás de sua mesa, lendo algo realmente interessante, dada a expressão em seu rosto. "Menos você, Stra.Granger", e fixou seu olhar em meu rosto surpreso.

Senti a mão de Ron acariciar suavemente minhas costas, antes dele deixar a sala em passos curtos. Observei cada aluno presente deixar a sala, antes de me aproximar da mesa impecavelmente organizada da professora.

"Prof.McGonagall, se por um acaso for em relação ao meu atraso de hoje, por favor, me descul...", comecei, jogando as palavras num tom eufórico.

"Stra.Granger,", interrompeu-me com o tom um pouco mais alto que o normal, "Apesar de me surpreender com seu atraso, não a chamei aqui por causa disso...", automaticamente, fiquei mais tranqüila, e não contive o suspiro aliviado que veio depois. "Sente-se, por favor", uma cadeira foi conjugada atrás de meu corpo, e verificando o lugar onde ela estava, sentei-me lentamente. Fitei o rosto da mulher em minha frente, e notei que sua expressão tinha se suavizado de maneira considerável. "Bom, o que eu vou lhe pedir hoje, é mais um favor..."

"Sim...", incentivei-a a continuar.

"Antes, queria lhe dar os parabéns por ser a primeira em minha matéria, algo extraordinário, Stra.Granger", ela prosseguiu, tomando uma linha totalmente diferente, me fazendo piscar duas vezes, antes de murmurar um obrigado. "É justo por isso que eu chamei você aqui hoje..."

"Discutir minhas notas, professora?", arrisquei-me, ajeitando-me na cadeira subitamente desconfortável.

"Não...", respondeu, assinando algum pergaminho qualquer, antes de fitar-me diretamente os olhos. "Stra.Granger, você estaria disposta a ajudar algum aluno com notas não tão favoráveis como a sua?", suavizei minha expressão desconfiada e mantive o olhar, sem responder. "Na verdade, a proposta era para mim. Mas estou muito ocupada esse ano com as ausências de Dumbledore e...", neste ponto, interrompi-a:

"Professora, à qual aluno você está se referindo?"

"Os Parkinson me mandaram uma carta semana passada, estão insatisfeitos com as notas de sua filha, porque realmente querem que ela seja uma das melhores em Transfiguração", McGonagall me lançou um olhar furtivo, esperando que eu entendesse os motivos da família por trás de uma simples carta. "Eles sugeriram aulas particulares, e deixaram claro que estão dispostos a pagar por isso..."

"Eu?", comecei manejando a cabeça em descrença. "Dando aulas à Pansy Parkinson?"

"Stra.Granger, você seria paga, e eu realmente não ia lhe passar uma responsabilidade tão grande se tivesse condições de dar aulas eu mesma.", falou um tanto áspera.

"Professora, ela nunca iria concordar"

"Ela já concordou.", falou, levantando-se e me encorajando a fazer o mesmo. "Então, você aceita? Daria aulas à Stra.Parkinson?", pus-me de pé também, e trazendo minha mala próxima ao corpo, tamborilei meus dedos na camurça castanha.

"Bom, é complicado. Eu também estou meio ocupada, e..."

"Sim ou não, Stra.Granger?", cortou-me simplesmente, e mantivemos um olhar cúmplice por um segundo, antes de eu mudar toda a minha vida e planos.

"Sim.", falei baixo, quase não emitindo som, abaixando minha cabeça.

"Certo!", e levou-me até a porta, mantendo uma mão em minhas costas, numa espécie de apoio. "E, Stra.Granger...", virei-me ao ouvir meu nome. "Muito obrigado", manejei um sim, e a porta foi fechada.

Respirei várias vezes, perguntando-me aonde tinha me metido. Lembro que somente naquele momento, reparei que um de meus sapatos estava desamarrado. Abaixei-me, e levei meus dedos aos finos cadarços.

"Granger.", ouvi uma voz baixa e aguda, e erguendo o rosto, deparei-me com as pernas longas de uma sonserina. Rapidamente, levantei-me e ergui meu queixo, preparada para o ataque. Fitei os olhos castanhos de Pansy Parkinson, esperando a provocação. Que nunca veio, na verdade. "Queria saber se você aceitou me dar as aulas particulares.", não me perguntou delicadamente como qualquer colega agradecido faria. Manteve uma das mãos apoiadas na cintura, enquanto a outra descansava nas pedras frias da parede do castelo.

"Sim, aceitei", respondi analisando sua postura desleixada, e ao mesmo tempo, tão imponente. Parkinson tinha uma espécie de presença, devido aos cabelos curtos e o rosto muito branco. Não que isso fosse positivo, de modo algum.

"Olha, só porque você vai me dar essas aulas, isso não quer dizer que temos que ser amigas", falou, apoiando as costas na parede e virando o rosto para fitar meus olhos, naquele momento, surpresos com o comentário. "Você me dá as aulas, eu aprendo, e seguimos nossas vidas."

"Certo", respondi tolamente. Queria concordar, e quebrar-lhes as pernas com alguma frase de impacto, mas tudo que saiu de meus lábios foi aquela simples palavra estúpida e pronunciada com uma certa hesitação.

"Certo", disse no mesmo tom, e piscou uma vez, antes de passar por mim, e seguir seu caminho. Deixei de ouvir seus passos ritmados, e assim, sua voz: "E, Granger, seu outro sapato também está desamarrado", falou caminhando de costas três curtos passos, antes de virar o corpo, e prosseguir, desaparecendo no final do corredor.

Mantive meus lábios abertos, e levei uma das mãos à minha testa. A partir daquele dia, deixei de acreditar que dias de sol são possíveis dias tranqüilos e de pura felicidade. Foi nessa terça feira, que minha vida mudou. Ouvi um estrondo e fitei as janelas altas. Lá fora, uma chuva torrencial caia.

* * *

**_Nota da Nika:_**Queria agradecer todos que mandaram reviews pra Quarenta tons de verde, viu XD? Tá certo que o hits da fic não combina com as reviews, então, leitores anônimos, podem me mandar uma crítica, viu? Não tenham medo da caixinha roxa que enfeita a lateral esquerda de seu monitor, hahahahaha XD

**Nati R. Black: **Linda, brigadão pela sua review, e pelos elogios quanto à Hermione. Eu realmente me esforcei pra entrar na mente dessa menina, esperando conseguir um bom resultado, e é reviews como a sua que me animam e me fazem ver que o esforço valeua pena!

**Ferfa: **Brigadão, Fêh XD Como eu já disse, a Hermione é um ser difícil pra entrar na mente, se você a achou apertável, então, o tempo dedicado (insira aqui "momentos de frustração") à personagem não foi em vão. Obrigada mesmo!

**Tania Kenorton: **Taniiia! Brigadão, querida, por não ser uma leitora anônima, e me mandar uma review! Que bom que você gostou da introdução, viu? Isso me deixa muito contente! Espero que continue lendo a fic!

**Mari Gracita:**Tá aqui o novo capítulo, Mari. Eu atualizo uma vez por semana, sem falta. Muito obrigado por sua review, querida!

**MiSMi: **Você me deixando uma review? (morre) Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e pela crítica feita lá no 3V, viu, MSM? Eu sempre adorei suas fics, e tendo você como leitora me faz muiiiito feliz, mesmo! Um beijo!

Opa, opa, _opa. _Quase ia esquecendo, queria agradecer a todos que indicaram Quarenta tons de verde como melhor slash e melhor título lá no Fic Awards. Eu realmente fiquei surpresa pelo número de indicações, e como não se pode agradecer lá no tópico, eu agradeço aqui mesmo, na minha nota XD

Um obrigado, e um abraçoa todos que leram esse capítulo!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, **e suas personagens pertecem somente a **J.K Rowling. **(entendeu essa parte? ótimo! siga para a outra)

**PORÉM, **essa fic _me pertence._ é minha em toda sua essência, excelência e existência, ok? plágio é crime, além de ser algo abominante e muito, muito feio. por isso, lembrem-se do que sua mamãe dizia na sua infância sobre 'não furtarás' e não roube a minha fanfic!


	3. Capítulo 2

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2

* * *

"É hoje, não é?", Ron perguntou-me enquanto enchia o prato de salsichas quentes. Manejei um sim, levando a colher repleta de sopa à boca. "Que horas?", fitei seu rosto bonito, e engoli suavemente.

"Às cinco da tarde", respondi, alcançando uma fatia de pão.

"Por que esse horário?", tornou a perguntar, inconformado. Geralmente, ficávamos juntos no tempo livre de sexta feira.

"Porque é o único que bate para nos duas...", e terminando a frase, busquei inconsciente a sonserina em sua mesa. Logo a encontrei, tomando um copo de leite, e sorrindo animada com algum comentário vindo das amigas. Permaneci a encarando não sei quanto tempo, até que seus olhos encontram os meus. O sorriso desapareceu por completo, e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em puro sarcasmo. Corei constrangida, e baixei meus olhos para o prato fundo. "O que é realmente formidável, porque só vou me encontrar com ela uma vez por semana."

"Ainda não sei por que você concordou em dar aulas pra ela, Mione", falou Harry, pegando seu cálice e bebendo o suco fresco de abóbora.

Mas eu tinha plena consciência do porque, querido curioso. Ron e eu íamos completar seis meses de namoro, e queria comprar-lhe o conjunto de goleiro que ele havia se encantando num de nossos passeios ao Beco Diagonal. Queria agradecer sua paciência com as minhas implicâncias, e com aquele pequeno trabalho, eu ia ganhar suficiente para poder comprar o presente para nosso aniversário, e investir em minha causa com os elfos domésticos. Não, eu ainda não havia esquecido esse assunto.

"Bom, são duas horas", falei, levantando-me e depositando o guardanapo em cima da mesa lustrosa. "Vocês tem um período livre agora, não é?", perguntei, apoiando meus quadris nas costas de Ron, e agarrando uma maçã vermelha.

"Sim, senhora", respondeu o ruivo com uma voz engrolada, o que mostrava que sua fome estava longe de ser saciada.

"Vou para minha aula de Runas Antigas agora, nos vemos em Poções, então...?", falei desanimada.

"Boa sorte, Mione", desejou Harry, espetando um macarrão. Sorri fracamente, e caminhei para fora do salão.

Cruzei o cômodo e prossegui por um corredor estreito, decorado por várias tochas e janelas altas. Tochas que estavam acesas devido ao mau tempo que podia ser vislumbrado pelo vidro impecavelmente limpo das janelas. Ouvi passos acelerados vindos do início do corredor, e continuei meu caminho. Então, meu nome, e parei esfregando os olhos em claro cansaço.

"Sim, Parkinson...", falei, virando-me e encarando seus olhos. Sua franja estava bagunçada pelo simples ato de correr, o que lhe dava um ar um tanto selvagem.

"Aonde vamos nos encontrar?", perguntou fitando a chuva que caia no jardim.

"Na biblioteca, óbvio", respondi, virando meu corpo e voltando a caminhar para a sala de Runas. Ouvi o barulho da sola de seus sapatos a encontrar o chão de madeira, e não me surpreendi quando ela continuou pelo mesmo caminho. "Pois não?", falei em um tom alto desnecessário.

"Granger, eu sei que você pode achar que sou uma maníaca sonserina e que estou lhe seguindo pelo corredor mais estreito do castelo", falou sarcasticamente, ultrapassando-me e mantendo o queixo delicado erguido. "Mas, por mais estranho que pareça, estou apenas seguindo até a classe de Runas Antigas. Você pode se surpreender, mas eu também tenho aulas, sabe?", e virou o rosto por cima do ombro, fitando meu rosto com um brilho diferente nos olhos escuros.

"Pena que não compartilho do mesmo humor sonserino, Parkinson, porque se estivéssemos na mesma casa, pode ter certeza, eu estaria rindo freneticamente agora", falei num tom metido.

"Granger, querida, se estivéssemos na mesma casa, eu já estaria morta", falou sorrindo falsamente, e parando em frente à porta clara de mármore da sala que era, infelizmente, nosso destino. "E por escolha própria.", completou levando uma das mãos à franja e arrumando-a delicadamente. Abriu a porta em seguida, e entrou na sala, cessando nossa pequena discussão. Bufei alto, e também adentrei o cômodo, pisando forte no chão sujo.

Sentei-me na primeira cadeira, próxima ao quadro negro, e depois, olhando por cima de meu ombro, procurei por Parkinson, encontrando-a numa das últimas cadeiras. Subitamente, senti raiva. Estava claro para mim, naquele momento, que ela não se dedicava suficientemente aos estudos. Então, por que as aulas particulares? Qual a razão de tudo aquilo? Algo na minha mente fez-me lembrar que a Guerra logo iria começar, e que as famílias queriam os filhos prontos para _servir_. Seja qual for o lado.

Observei-a retirar da mala um livro grosso, e começar a ler tranquilamente. Ajeitei-me na cadeira, e fixei minha atenção à lousa vazia. Logo, o professor entrou na sala e com aquela voz serena, típica de especialistas naquela função, começou a explicar uma matéria nova, repleta de técnicas e falsos acertos. Sorri quando obtive sucesso na primeira atividade da aula, e ouvi risos vindos do fundo da classe. Não me surpreendi quando vi Parkinson rodeada por meninas, e olhando fixamente para minhas mãos sujas de poeira. Corei violentamente, e contraí meus lábios.

A aula prosseguiu rapidamente, contrariando meu desejo interior. Queria que tudo naquele dia fosse lerdo e excepcionalmente detalhado, para me afastar daquelas horas que eu seria obrigada a passar na biblioteca. Não que o lugar fosse o problema, de modo algum. A companhia ocupava esse lugar em minha mente. Logo, perguntei-me se aquela quantidade de galeões valia pelo desaforo que eu provavelmente iria passar naquele dia. Levantei-me quando o professor nos dispensou, e depositei rapidamente os livros em minha mala. Saí da sala antes de qualquer outro aluno.

Caminhei pelo corredor em largas passadas, e logo, cheguei às escadas que davam acesso à masmorra. Poções. Aquele dia ia ser _espetacular_. Entrei na sala abafada, e sentei-me, emburrada, entrei Harry e Ron.

"Não pergunte, por favor.", falei entre dentes, e tentei limpar minhas mãos com um pedaço de pano jogado em cima da carteira que sustentava criticamente os pesados caldeirões.

Observei quando Parkinson entrou acompanhada de Malfoy e outras hienas sonserinas. Desviei o olhar, pois já havia me cansado daquela expressão sarcástica que ela me lançava toda vez que se deparava com meu olhar em sua face. Snape entrou em seguida, passando instruções para uma poção cicatrizante. Seguindo a rotina, descontou pontos de minha casa pelas perguntas que respondi corretamente, e esvaziou o caldeirão de Harry. Cinco vezes. Recordo-me de ter ouvido algum comentário sagaz de Malfoy, que fez Harry lhe lançar um olhar raivoso, porém, diferente do normal.

Seguimos para fora da classe quando a aula terminou. Ron enlaçou minha cintura, tentando me animar, enquanto Harry voltava à sala para procurar seu livro, que segundo ele, havia esquecido, ou perdido, não me lembro. Encostei minha cabeça no ombro direito de Ron, e suspirei em pleno desanimo.

"Vamos, Mione, se ela te provocar, você transforma o cabelo dela em serpentes. Você é a mestra em Transfiguração, lembra?", ri, sentindo-me um pouco mais segura, e me desvencilhei de seus braços quando o corredor se dividiu em dois destinos. "Bom, a gente se separa aqui. Boa sorte lá", e beijou-me a testa, seguindo tranquilamente pelo caminho da esquerda.

Segui até o fundo do corredor da direita, e subi alguns frágeis degraus. Pulei o último, seguindo o bom senso. Logo, avistei a porta dupla da biblioteca, e levei minhas mãos às maçanetas prateadas um tanto relutante. Abria-as, por final, e adentrei o enorme cômodo. Não me surpreendi ao encontrá-lo vazio, exceto pela velha bibliotecária, que lia um grosso exemplar de _Seu Destino Em Pequenas Pedras. _Caminhei até uma mesa isolada e o mais afastada possível da entrada.

Não demorou até que Parkinson adentrasse a biblioteca com um livro em suas mãos. Buscou algo com o olhar, antes de me encontrar sentada com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa repleta de pó. Seguiu em passos largos até o local escolhido, e jogou o livro em cima da carteira, o ato estúpido desprendendo uma enorme camada de pó. Tossi nervosamente, e levei as mãos ao meu nariz, que coçava insuportavelmente naquele momento. Observei, com os olhos cerrados, Parkinson se sentar, e sustentar meu olhar com um desprezo intimidador. Ajeitei-me na cadeira, e peguei meu próprio exemplar do livro usado naquele ano em Transfiguração. Pigarreei em tom baixo, e quebrei o silêncio incômodo:

"Capítulo 1, Transfiguração em pequenos vertebrados...", comecei, e folhei a página. "Como é de conhecimento geral, a Transfiguração consiste em..."

"Granger", interrompeu-me, o que me obrigou a fitar-lhe os olhos sarcásticos. "Eu realmente não estou te pagando pra você vir aqui e me ler os capítulos. _Isto_, eu tenho capacidade pra fazer sozinha.", esforcei-me ao máximo para manter minhas maçãs do rosto num nível aceitável de vermelho, porém, contraí os lábios violentamente. Pisquei suavemente, e desviei o olhar.

"Bom, como quer que eu lhe ensine se não quer ouvir a teoria, Parkinson?", perguntei num tom de voz falsamente calmo.

"Olha, por que você não começa me perguntando no que estou tendo dificuldades?", sugeriu, cruzando os braços.

"Está bem!", falei, fechando o grosso livro com violência. "No que a senhorita está tendo dificuldades?"

"Nos acenos e técnicas para segurar a varinha", respondeu em tom tranqüilo, enquanto retirava uma bala do bolso, e a levava à boca. "Não sei dosar minha força em uma manobra que precisa disso"

"Em outras palavras, você é delicada demais para forçar a varinha quando o aceno lhe cobra um pouco mais de estupidez.", falei sarcasticamente, esperando que ela negasse e me mandasse ao inferno.

"Exatamente", falou em tom baixo, e parecendo vulnerável por um único segundo. Depois, fitou meus olhos e ergueu o queixo em desafio e imponência. "Pode me ajudar com isso, ou não?", subitamente, senti-me desconfortável, como se tivesse tocado numa parte que nenhuma de nós queria compartilhar.

"Posso...", murmurei com a cabeça baixa. Erguendo meu rosto, completei: "Na verdade, é muito simples..."

"Simples pra você", retrucou, novamente olhando a chuva pelas janelas no fundo da enorme biblioteca. Revirei os olhos, e novamente, abri meu livro na introdução, arrastando-o até sua frente, em seguida. Debrucei-me sobre a mesa e quando vi que tinha a atenção de Parkinson, comecei com uma explicação simples sobre as juntas das mãos e braços, e como isso pode influenciar na Transfiguração.

As horas seguintes se passaram exatamente assim. Eu falando, Parkinson ouvindo, calada. Questionando em tom diferente algumas vezes, mas mantendo um respeito considerável. Lançava-me alguns olhares furtivos quando me ouvia bufar, para logo em seguida, voltar sua atenção para as letras pequenas do grosso livro.

"Na próxima sexta, podemos praticar o que aprendemos hoje.", falei, fechando meu livro, e o colocando em minha mala. Entrelacei meus dedos, e apoiei minha mão em cima da mesa, fitando seu rosto concentrado. Observei quando ela levou uma das mãos aos cabelos curtos, e colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha, num ato invejavelmente feminino. Mas não foi inveja que me gelou o estômago. Sentindo um morno arrepio nas costas, desviei meu olhar para a janela, e pus-me a contar estrelas. Já era noite, e o jantar estava no final. "Acho melhor terminamos por hoje, já é suficiente.", falei, ignorando o que havia acontecido no momento anterior. Era apenas um mal estar causado pela fome.

"Você pode ir, vou terminar esse capítulo.", respondeu, sem tirar os olhos das palavras, dispensando-me como uma empregada qualquer. Lancei-lhe um olhar furioso, e peguei meu livro de Poções.

"Qualquer dúvida, pode me perguntar.", murmurei com raiva, preocupando-me com minha própria dificuldade.

"Certo.", respondeu, trazendo um dedo à boca, e levando-o até a página, virada em seguida.

Fitei-a por um instante, odiando-a. Odiando seu pouco caso com os outros, sua belo postura ereta e imponente, e seus comentários sarcásticos. Eu simplesmente a odiava. Seu cabelo liso e naturalmente ajeitado, seu rosto simétrico e seu nariz empinado. E então, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, fitou-me os olhos. Porém, aquele olhar foi diferente. Aquele olhar me fez esquecer daquele ódio momentâneo, e fez-me engolir fortemente, embora minha boca estivesse seca. Pansy Parkinson havia me lançado um olhar delicado, suave. Beirando ao _carinho. _Um brilho diferente naquelas íris castanhas. Subitamente, senti-me nervosa, e desviei o olhar. Talvez fosse apenas uma impressão boba.

Li algumas palavras filtradas sem ordem alguma em meu cérebro. Cansei-me de Poções, e daquele cheiro de mofo, que costumava me fascinar. Voltei a guardar o livro, e levantei-me.

"Se não precisa mais de mim...", falei, ajeitando as pregas de minha saia, e depositando um pesado livro que servira de consulta de volta à estante. Voltei-me para a mesa, evitando seus olhos. "Boa noite", falei por final, e dei dois passos curtos.

"Granger.", ouvi sua voz, o que me fez parar e permanecer de costas para ela. Olhei-a por cima de meu ombro, e manejei a cabeça, incentivando-a a continuar. "Eu to livre na quinta feira, também.", disse, guardando seu próprio livro e sustentando o olhar. Verifiquei mentalmente meu horário e vi que também estava livre.

"Pode ser às quatro?", perguntei educadamente. Como resposta, tive um suave aceno daquele rosto. "Certo, quinta às quatro, e sexta às cinco."

"Parece bom pra mim.", disse, levantando-se e caminhando até meu encontro, mais por educação do que por vontade. Deixamos a biblioteca juntas, porém, notei que Parkinson desviou o caminho. Por impulso, perguntei:

"Não vai jantar?", e mantive meus lábios entreabertos. Senti seu olhar passear por meu rosto, e em seguida, ouvi sua resposta:

"Eu não janto. Boa noite", disse simplesmente, e desapareceu nas sombras.

Observando o corredor iluminado somente por tochas que aqueciam mornamente o corredor, perguntei-me por que era capaz de medir minha pulsação tão facilmente. E que sensação estranha de ansiedade era aquela que balançavam meus joelhos. Foi o primeiro sinal. É exatamente nesse momento, querido leitor, que você pode escolher. Pode ceder ou resistir. Talvez, eu tenho escolhido me entregar com os pulsos atados por livre e espontânea vontade. Mas quando a culpa é grande demais para ser suportada, gosto de pensar que relutei. Lutei até o final contra a tentação, e quase a venci.

Não preciso mencionar que a mentira se fez presente em minha mente como seu perfume viria a ser o meu. Verdades incontestáveis.

* * *

**_Nota da Nika:_** Gente, agradecimentos à todos que estão lendo, novamente. Tô ficando até chata, mas eu gosto de deixar claro minha graditão à todos os leitores. Até os preguiçosos que não mandam reviews, hahahaha. Eu entendo vocês, viu? Eu costumava não mandar reviews, mas agora mando. E olha lá, meus dedos continuam aqui XD

**Nati R. Black: **Também imagino a Pansy mais como uma "francesa". Estilo cabelo curtinho, preto e lisão. Lábios grossos. Aquele modelo de francesa idealizada, né XD? Nati, brigadão pela review!

**Ferfa: **Aulas particulares realmente são as melhores, haahahhaha. E eu também ia amar ter aulas particulares, num lugar particular, com o Draco. Só não garanto que eu iria estudar, HAHAHA XD Brigada pela review, Fêh!

**MiSMi: **Lógico que eu leio as suas fics, moça. Você escreveu a única Draco/Hermione que eu li e gostei! "Diário de Hermione... Acorrentado". Amava aquela fic XD E muito obrigado pelos elogios, viu!

**Carol Lopes: **Gostei de como você enxergou a Pansy em "Quarenta tons de verde", Carol. Muito obrigado pelos elogios, desde o msn até as mps no fórum. Me animaram muito, viu?

**Srtas. Weasel: **Opa, obrigado pelo elogio, meninas. Tá aqui a atualização! Espero que continuem lendo o/

**Julia: **Que bom que você tá gostando da fic, moça. E a Hermione tá um pouco diferente, sim, porque é a primeira vez que eu trabalho com a personagem. Obrigada pela sua review!

Atualização na semana que vem, pessoal. Brigada a todos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, **e suas personagens pertecem somente a **J.K Rowling. **(entendeu essa parte? ótimo! siga para a outra) 

**PORÉM, **essa fic _me pertence._ é minha em toda sua essência, excelência e existência, ok? plágio é crime, além de ser algo abominante e muito, muito feio. por isso, lembrem-se do que sua mamãe dizia na sua infância sobre 'não furtarás' e não roube a minha fanfic!


	4. Capítulo 3

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3

* * *

Quinta feira amanheceu nublada e com uma fina garoa. Fui obrigada a senti-la encharcar minhas roupas quando caminhava até à aula de Herbologia, acompanhada de perto por Lavander e Parvati. Procurei o grupo sonserino com o olhar, e a encontrei no meio deles. Fitei seu rosto pálido e suavemente úmido, e logo, senti seus olhos nos meus. Pisquei uma ou duas vezes, lentamente. Ouvi a voz distante de Lavander, e desviei o olhar relutantemente.

"Oi? Desculpe, não ouvi o que você disse, Lavander", falei, enquanto nos abrigávamos debaixo do teto de vidro das estufas.

"Eu perguntei se você já sabe do boato que anda correndo pelo castelo!", repetiu animada, abraçando os livros mais fortemente. Fitei seu rosto, e sorrindo fracamente, neguei com cabeça. "Eu soube por uma lufa que a Parkinson foi encontrada com outra _garota_", falou, diminuindo o tom quando a última palavra foi pronunciada.

"Outra garota?", repeti, sentindo aquela estranha ansiedade percorrer meu corpo. Sentia meu coração bater num ritmo diferente e gostosamente rápido.

"Sim, era outra sonserina", disse Lavander, aproximando-se de mim, e murmurando os detalhes. "Me disseram que elas estavam no corredor que dá acesso à Runas Antigas, sabe? A menina bem que tentou resistir à Parkinson, mas ela foi emparedada, aí... já era tarde demais", e então, a crise de riso nervosa que as duas compartilharam. Engoli em seco, e voltei a fitar o rosto de Parkinson de longe. Ela estava sorrindo para uma menina loira, que gentilmente, afastou uma mecha de seus cabelos. "Olha, se você quer saber, eu acredito", permaneci observando a cena, e quando tive meu olhar correspondido, desviei-o amedrontada. "Ela sempre me pareceu um tanto... _estranha"._

"Mas, foi ela que... bem... forçou a menina?", perguntei, tentando controlar meu tom de voz.

"Não, acho que ela também queria", respondeu indiferente. "Parvati, me passa o adubo vegetal?"

Respirei fundo, e senti o cheiro de terra adentrar minhas narinas. Abaixei os olhos, sentindo uma certa raiva. Peguei a terra com certa brutalidade, e a espremi com as minhas mãos. Evitei o olhar de Parkinson durante a aula, temendo o que poderia sentir caso aquelas íris castanhas voltassem a me analisar. Quando fomos dispensados, agradeci interiormente. Retirei as luvas com estupidez, e joguei-as no lixo próximo. Deixei sozinha as estufas, e pude ter certeza, apesar de não ter nada para confirmar minhas suspeitas, que Parkinson seguiu-me com os olhos.

Adentrei o castelo e conferi o horário em meu relógio. Eram três e meia, e como não tinha nada para ocupar meu tempo, caminhei até a biblioteca. Vazia novamente, o que era esperado. Segui até a mesma mesa, e estranhei o fato da bibliotecária não estar presente. O que significava que as estantes estavam lacradas com algum feitiço de segurança. Bufei alto com a suspeita, e ouvi o barulho da porta, em seguida. Pansy adentrou o cômodo ainda usando as luvas sujas de terra, com os cabelos encharcados e com a roupa um tanto úmida. Mantivemos o olhar por um tempo, até que abaixei minha cabeça, e busquei o livro de Transfiguração na mala. Senti seu corpo próximo, e então, o barulho da cadeira. Depositei o livro em cima da mesa, e observei-a retirar as luvas lentamente, tendo os olhos fixos no livro.

"Você quer praticar hoje ou amanhã?", perguntei, com uma voz estranhamente falha, o que a fez olhar-me fundo, e responder delicadamente:

"Amanhã", e jogou as luvas em cima da mesa, pegando o livro em seguida. Começou a ler os textos com uma velocidade incrível, sem questionar nada.

O que me restou foi analisar-lhe o rosto bem desenhando, enquanto respirava fundo e tentava conter aquela sensação quente que havia se aprisionado em meu peito. Pansy Parkinson tinha o rosto pálido, e uma pele estranhamente macia. Como a casca de um pêssego. Seus cabelos eram pretos¹ e caiam-lhe até o alto dos ombros, enquanto a franja ameaçava esconder suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente desenhadas no rosto escultural. As maçãs do rosto eram saltadas, e sempre, _sempre_, rosadas. Tinha os lábios em um perfeito formato coração, de modo que se os pintasse de vermelho, poderia passar-se por uma francesa. Pansy Parkinson poderia se passar por uma francesa até na própria França, que ninguém iria questionar sua nacionalidade. Porém, o batom vermelho, tão presente nas bocas das mulheres daquele fascinante país, não se fazia presente nos lábios de Parkinson. Ela nunca usava maquiagem. Poucos sabiam que os Parkinson eram ingleses até o último fio de cabelo. A linhagem nasceu na mesma época que as lendas de Rei Arthur, o que tornava sua família, uma nobre e antiga linhagem de bruxos, altamente refinados, e sem nenhum aborto conhecido pela mídia.

"Não vai estudar Poções?", perguntou-me, levantando os olhos castanhos, que se destacavam naquela face pálida devido aos cabelos puramente pretos.

"É, é melhor", falei, meio sonsa com o ar, subitamente, quente que se fazia presente na biblioteca. Peguei o livro e comecei a lê-lo, porém, não gravei nenhuma palavra sequer em minha mente. Estava meio perdida, e aquela pulsação estranha em meu peito somente dificultava meu raciocínio.

Passamos duas horas seguidas, em silêncio, naquela biblioteca. Parkinson não me perguntou nada, e eu, mantive-me calada, uma vez ou outra, afrouxando a gravata vermelha em meu pescoço. Cinco foram as vezes que nossas pernas acidentalmente colidiram debaixo daquela mesa empoeirada. Até que na última, ela manteve a perna estendida, o que fez do contato acidental, algo fixo e escolhido. Sua pele de seda ardia contra a minha, e aquela ansiedade refletiu-se permanentemente em meus joelhos, naquele momento, trêmulos. Enquanto eu sofria com cada contato e olhar, Parkinson parecia indiferente. Gostava de ver minha reação, porém isso só descobri mais tarde, quando ela mesmo me confessou que era interessante ver aquelas finas gotas de suor, e meus lábios entreabertos buscando algum ar.

* * *

Sexta feira chegou rapidamente, e logo, completara uma semana que dava aulas à sonserina. Sentia um estranho desconforto em meu baixo ventre, como uma cólica permanente, mas logo descobri que era só reflexo da minha constante ansiedade. Era algo intenso, mas ignorado por mim no resto do dia. Servi-me de algumas torradas, e levei-as aos lábios, quando senti Ron abraçar-me e beijar-me a curva do pescoço. 

"Eu soube dos boatos que correm sobre aquela Parkinson", disse, e senti meus músculos atrofiarem quando a informação finalmente entrou em minha mente. "Não acho seguro você ficar com ela sozinha, sabe?"

"Ron, eu sei me cuidar, e pode ter certeza, ela me odeia", falei tudo isso muito rápido, e livrei-me de seu abraço. "E, pelo amor de Deus, Ronald, ela não é uma _maníaca_ que ataca pobre e indefesas grifinórias", observei-o franzir o cenho e com um resmungo, me deixar sozinha na cozinha repleta de elfos. Sorri para cada um deles, e segui atrás dele. "Ron, Ron... me desculpe, é que eu acho que essa sua preocupação não tem fundamento", falei, consultando o relógio de pulso. Somente mais meia hora.

"Está bem, Mione.", respondeu em tom estúpido, enquanto subia as escadas de propósito, pois sabia que eu teria que me dirigir à biblioteca. "Agora, vai, você não quer chegar atrasada".

Lancei um olhar furioso para suas costas, e prossegui pelo caminho que dava acesso à biblioteca. Surpreendi-me quando encontrei Pansy já sentada, com o tronco debruçado sobre a mesa e lendo fervorosamente um capítulo já estudado. Aproximei-me e me sentei à sua frente. Observei-a quando levantou a face lentamente, e lançou-me um olhar intrigante. Virei meu rosto algumas vezes, tentando me manter confortável, e falhando miseravelmente.

"Boa noite", ela murmurou, e virou uma página do livro velho que estava lendo momentos antes.

"Boa noite", falei com a voz um tanto trêmula. Ansiedade e medo, talvez os dois. Decida por si mesmo. "Hoje seria a aula prática, não é?", perguntei, quebrando o silêncio que durou alguns segundos incômodos.

"Eu estava pensando...", falou, encostando as costas na cadeira rústica. Fitei sua face, e permaneci mais tempo que o recomendável em seus lábios úmidos. "Aqui na biblioteca não tem espaço para praticarmos, fora que é contra as regras", e baixou o rosto, olhando-me por trás daquela franja negra.

"Agora que você mencionou, sou obrigada a concordar...", falei relembrando um pouco da estupidez anterior, que parecia anos distantes da minha atual realidade. Em apenas uma semana de observação insistente, descobri uma pequena atração por Pansy Parkinson. Não se engane em pensar que aquela atração era física. O que me fascinava eram suas atitudes. Sua postura ao andar, e o modo como sua boca abria ao retrucar uma ofensa. Sua saia excepcionalmente curta em comparação às outras veteranas do colégio. Foi em apenas uma semana que eu descobri outra realidade. Aquela, onde Parkinson e suas delicadas piscadelas existiam. "O que sugere?", falei, recobrando-me dos devaneios.

"Teoria, novamente", falou, e ergueu o queixo, para depois, espiar o céu alaranjado pela janela. E, uma imensa curiosidade despertou dentro de mim. Interesse louco de saber o que passava pela sua mente quando seus olhos brilhavam daquele modo. "Você pode estudar se quiser, vou ler esses capítulos...", disse, lançou-me um olhar furtivo, e voltou a mergulhar naquelas palavras e teoremas.

Fitei seu rosto por um momento, e concentrei-me nas linhas suaves em sua testa, que denunciavam sua concentração. Seus lábios, ausentes de batom (o sonhado e desejado batom vermelho), ligeiramente contraídos. Então, aquela sonserina realmente se importava em melhorar naquela matéria. Mas, por quê? Qual seria o motivo...?

Peguei um pequeno frasco em minha bolsa. Analisei a mistura feita na última aula de Poções, e não pude deixar de sentir aquele ódio tão bem conhecido. Familiar. Revirando minhas entranhas, e sufocando alguma parte dedicada de meu ser. Minha dificuldade em Poções havia aumentado naquele ano, e diferentemente dos alunos privilegiados da Sonserina, eu não tinha a quem recorrer. Depositei o vidro na mesa em um baque surto, despertando a curiosidade de Parkinson. Abaixei minha cabeça, até meu queixo encostar-se à mesa de madeira empoeirada. Fitei demoradamente o líquido que, não seguindo o esperado, se dividia em duas camadas. Uma de um amarelo ouro quente. E então, a outra camada, azul cristal, que somente de olhar, gelava-me por dentro. Totalmente diferente do líquido verde claro que Snape havia proposto no início daquela aula. Suspirei desanimada, e vi que Parkinson me observava atentamente.

"Sim...?", perguntei, evitando seus olhos curiosos.

"Problemas com Poções?", disse, com os lábios levemente repuxados na esquerda, como um meio sorriso.

"Não exatamente um problema", deixei claro, recobrando minha postura, e balançando a cabeça de modo orgulhoso. Até que fitei seus olhos, e suspirando, admiti: "Sim, um problema", o que veio a seguir, surpreendeu-me totalmente. Analisei, com um olhar nervoso, Pansy Parkinson se levantar de sua cadeira, e contornar a larga mesa. Gaguejando, comecei: "Não que eu tenha dúvidas sobre o meu erro. Acho que esqueci um ingrediente, só pode ter sido isso...", então, levei minha mão direita ao vidrinho, tentando achar alguma distração para conter meu nervoso aparente.

"Não, não é nada disso...", ouvi sua voz baixa em um sussurro perto de meu corpo. Observei-a posicionar-se atrás de minha cadeira, e debruçar o gracioso corpo em direção à mesa, envolvendo a cadeira e, conseqüentemente, meu corpo em um abraço. Senti quando seus dedos gélidos roçaram nos meus, antes do toque se tornar mais rígido e seguro. "Não é o que você mistura com as camadas...", sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido, os olhos castanhos fixos no vidro envolto por nossas mãos. "_É como você mistura as duas...", _inspirei fortemente quando senti seu hálito quente em um lugar perdido entre minha orelha e pescoço. Fechei os olhos quando tive impressão de ter sentido seus lábios úmidos roçarem em minha bochecha. Senti sua mão forçar a minha num movimento circular, e quando tornei a abrir meus olhos, a poção adquirira uma tonalidade verde clara.

Foi num desses momentos, que seu perfume se camuflou em meu ar, e contra a minha vontade, adentrou minhas narinas. Ferrou com meus instintos, conceitos, e tudo que era constante e seguro na minha vida. Permanecemos unidas por aquele toque por uma eternidade, ofegantes e sonsas. Até que virei meu rosto, encontrando seus olhos mais escuros que o normal. Pude ver alguns reflexos âmbar no meio do castanho, e sem ter controle algum de meus atos, aproximei meu rosto do seu. Ela não recuou, só fitou meus lábios com uma intensidade aterrorizante. Foi quando me lembrei de Ron, da parte sensata e _real_ da minha vida. Porque, na verdade, você pode ceder ou resistir. É você mesmo que dita as regras, caro leitor, é você que dita o tom.

Puxei minha mão de volta, quebrando o contato físico e visual. Acho que murmurei um obrigado, não sei. Minha mente estava muito entorpecida para lembrar-me dos detalhes. Levantei-me, arrastando a cadeira nervosamente, e peguei o livro que Pansy havia lido por instrução minha. Dei alguns passos fracos agarrando aquele livro como se fosse um porto seguro. Uma lembrança física do real.

"Granger...", ela me chamou em voz alta. Virei meu rosto, fitando o chão. Ergui meus olhos, e mantive o olhar intenso. "Vem cá...", murmurou, piscando de maneira lenta. Fitei a biblioteca, e vi que estávamos sozinhas. O céu já era negro lá fora, e as tochas haviam se acendido, como foram programadas para fazer. Caminhei até Pansy, e parei quando um passo nos separava. Um passo que ela quebrou.

Envolveu minha cintura grosseiramente, e puxou-me para junto de seu corpo. O livro grosso separava nossos troncos, e o mantive assim, quando senti meus olhos pesados. Uma de suas mãos manteve-se fixa em minha cintura, enquanto a outra subiu por minhas costas, nuca, até que seus dedos mergulharam em meu cabelo. Senti minha cabeça ser puxada para o lado, e apenas obedeci ao toque. E, então, aquele roçar úmido em meus lábios. Uma, duas, três vezes. Isso eu gravei na memória. Até que ela tomou meus lábios, em um desespero genuíno. Produzi um gemido sentido, quando fechei meus olhos com força, e permiti o toque. Depois, o baque surdo do livro ao encontrar o chão. Acordei, e a empurrei para longe. Abaixei e peguei o livro, num movimento automático. Fitei seus olhos, e levantei rapidamente.

Corri por entre as infinitas estantes da biblioteca, perdida. Ouvi seus passos mornos em algum lugar próximo de mim. Alcancei o lugar desejado e guardei o livro com carinho desnecessário. Então, sua mão em meu braço, e aquele toque estúpido e grosseiro. Desesperado. Levei minha mão a sua face, num tapa sonoro, até que voltei a sentir seus lábios. Gemi alto, e afundei minhas unhas em seus ombros delicados. Virei meu rosto, expondo meu pescoço, que logo foi tomado por dentes afiados. Transferi alguns tapas fracos em seu corpo, até que meus pulsos foram atados e levados à estante. E, assim, sua voz:

"Quer que eu pare?", o silêncio incômodo, meu suspiro. Olhos pesados. "Peça pra eu parar, que eu _paro_..."

Eu não pedi. Cedi à terra. E me senti amada, pelo menos uma vez naquela fantasia toda.

* * *

Os atos acontecidos na biblioteca vagavam por minha mente como flashs. Lembranças de outra pessoa, não minhas. Não eram minhas. Mas o pulsar de meus lábios, as lágrimas derramadas depois eram de meu corpo. Minha dor, e fraqueza. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. 

E o que doeu mais foi a vontade por mais. Aquela fome que nunca tem fim. Contei os dias até a próxima quinta feira, intercalados por olhares e sorrisos cúmplices. Mas antes de continuar a relatar meus pecados e deslizes, vamos às perguntas que martelam a cabeça do leitor, no momento.

E quanto a Ron? Comecei fugindo de seus abraços, e de suas carícias masculinas. Sentia vergonha quando seus braços me envolviam, e quando seu olhar buscava algo, talvez inexistente, em minha face rubra. Evitava perguntas juntando nossos lábios, e tentando (devo destacar esse ato, sim) buscar algo dentro de mim que ainda lhe pertencia.

Quanto aos sentimentos que eu sentia por Pansy. Algo idealizado, que encontrei em braços femininos. Aquela sensação de ser especial, e pertencer ao mundo diferente. Seus toques ainda queimavam em minha pele. Uma sensação de estar fazendo algo certo, apesar dos braços serem femininos e tão errôneos. Mas não a amava. Não permitiria isso, de modo algum. Uma estima fora do comum, e uma sensação de felicidade única e genuína, mas não amor.

Passaram-se os dias ordinários, e outra sexta feira chegara. A maldita quinta não fora disponível para ela, e não nos encontramos. Por isso, aquela excitação em dobro ao sentar na cadeira familiar. Fixei meus olhos à porta rústica, e permaneci assim durante alguns ansiosos minutos. Quanto minha vista se fez cansada da imagem, abri um livro e comecei a ler, procurando distração numa história qualquer. Lancei alguns olhares furtivos à porta, entretanto.

E com os minutos, vieram as horas. Espiei através da janela e vi o céu negro brindar-me com estrelas. Senti um incômodo corroer minhas entranhas, e verifiquei meu relógio de pulso. Três horas eu esperei, em vão. Mordi meu lábio inferior com força, e joguei o livro em minha mala. Levantei-me com um impulso feroz, e finalmente, a porta foi aberta. Pansy correu até mim, e sorrindo, tentou me abraçar. Empurrei-a em um só movimento.

"Você pensa que pode me fazer de boba, é isso?", falei em voz alta, não controlando meu tom no meio daquelas estantes. Transferi um tapa ardido em braço esquerdo, e pensei em dar-lhe um soco. "É isso? Vai me fazer de boba, Parkinson?", senti meus olhos úmidos, e então, fui puxada por uma mão exigente até as estantes. Senti minhas costas doerem com a pressão feita pelo corpo feminino, e tentei resistir aos seus lábios. Em vão. Quando o contato teve fim, ouvi sua voz em um murmuro rouco:

"Sua idiota, eu fui falar com a McGonagall para nos ceder uma sala", mergulhou seu rosto em meu pescoço e continuou: "Essa biblioteca não é nada confortável, sabe?", ri baixinho, levando uma mão aos lábios úmidos. Fitei seus olhos divertidos, e concordei com a cabeça. "Vem comigo!"

"Agora? São oito da noite, Pansy", falei, quando sua mão agarrou a minha, e logo, estávamos caminhando para fora da biblioteca.

"É sexta feira, querida, e é com isso que você tem que se preocupar", falou. Então, no minuto seguinte, parou e fitou meus olhos com uma expressão suave.

"O que foi?", perguntei, lançando olhares desconfiados à biblioteca.

"Você me chamou de Pansy", e riu graciosamente, com os olhos fechados. Sorri, inicialmente, e logo, acompanhei sua risada. No momento seguinte, estávamos seguindo por corredores e degraus que nos levaram até nosso pequeno abrigo.

Ela abriu a porta, e com um único passo, adentrei a sala. Era ampla, e pintada numa cor de âmbar quente com motivos florais espalhados numa faixa grossa pela parede. Um sofá aparentemente confortável no centro da sala, próximo à lareira acessa, que dava ao ambiente uma temperatura morna. Uma pequena mesa de centro, entre os dois anteriores. E, então, aquela cama. Enorme, colossal, que fez meu rosto corar violentamente. Virei-me para Pansy, e olhei para a porta com mil devaneios na mente. Despertei seu riso, e como se lesse minha mente, ela se aproximou, retirando meu sobretudo, e respondeu minhas questões:

"Esse dormitório deveria pertencer à Trelawney, mas como aquela velha nunca sai da Torre e fez sua própria cama lá mesmo, esse lugar ficou vago", explicou, enquanto pendurava meu casaco. "Eu gostei daqui..."

"Aqui tem uma cama, Pansy", falei, enquanto apoiava meu quadril nas costas do sofá. "Uma cama enorme!"

"Acho que McGonagall não iria suspeitar de _duas_ estudantes", respondeu, maliciosa, lançando-me um olhar cúmplice. Senti meu rosto arder, e baixei o rosto. Ouvi seus passos no piso de madeira, em um barulho apreciável. Tive meu rosto entre suas mãos, e meus lábios se tornaram seus.

Ela me beijou carinhosamente, apesar daquela ânsia que nutria algo em nossos íntimos. Correu seus braços pelas minhas costas magras, o que me encorajou a levar minhas mãos à sua nuca. Timidamente, mas ainda uma carícia. Subitamente, tudo mudou, e pareceu ficar mais intenso. Perdi-me em algum momento, e senti minha camisa sendo aberta lentamente. Fechei os olhos, sentindo meu corpo sendo levado para algum lugar. Sentei-me num colchão macio, o que me fez abrir os olhos e analisar a situação. De repente, encontrava-me sem camisa, em cima de uma cama, e na companhia de outra garota. Inspirei fundo, e Pansy notou meu olhar nervoso. Sorriu gentilmente, e beijou meus lábios de maneira suave. Senti suas mãos em meus ombros, obrigando-me a me deitar. Obedeci-a submissa e fitei seus olhos, antes de perdê-la do meu campo de visão. Ouvi o barulho de seus sapatos no chão morno, e então, suas mãos correndo lentamente pelas minhas coxas. Fixei os olhos no teto escuro, e lembro de ter mordido meu lábio inferior numa tentativa de conter algo que ameaçava tomar vida e sair por minha boca. Seus dedos na renda de minha calcinha, e as minhas entranhas contraídas. Livrou-se das peças, e senti minha boca dormente tamanha a pressão de meus dentes. Algo quente, algo úmido. Beijos demorados em partes erradas. E quando algo sensível foi tocado, arqueei as costas, e não tendo mais forças para conter aquilo que ameaçava me sufocar, abri os lábios, abrindo espaço para um soluço alto. Senti meus olhos úmidos, e os fechei com força, encorajando as lágrimas a escorrerem livremente por meu rosto. Tornei a encostar minhas costas no colchão liso, e levei minhas mãos ao meu rosto, tentando conter o choro. Então, aquelas contrações em minha barriga, que moviam todo meu corpo. Outros soluços altos vieram em seguida, e senti mãos quentes acariciarem meu cabelos, espalhado por todo o lençol branco.

Pansy me abraçou ternamente, e sussurrou em meu ouvido algo parecido como "pode chorar, se quiser". Tranqüilizou-me, e sendo minha única confidente, abracei-a fortemente. Uma força que não era de meu conhecimento. Beijou meu rosto, e lambeu minhas lágrimas de arrependimento. Lágrimas que deixaram cicatrizes eternas em meu peito, isso é certo.

Disseram-me uma vez que se você fechar os olhos com força, e pedir três vezes com fé, suas lembranças vão embora. Doce criança, doce mentira. Quantas foram as vezes que solucei sozinha em minha cama, pedindo que tudo vá embora. Nada foi embora.

E no meu íntimo, algo me lembrou. Faltou-lhe fé, Hermione.

_¹Sobre a cor dos cabelos da Pansy:_ Eu não fazia idéia que a Pansy tinha cabelos loiros nos livros, eu realmente gosto de imaginá-la com os cabelos bem escuros, quase pretos. É uma opção que eu fiz quando comecei a escrever a fic, aqui ela é descrita com os cabelos pretos, mas nada os impede de imaginá-la com eles loiros, oka XD?

* * *

**_Nota da Nika:_** Opa, mais nomes apareceram nas reviews! Por isso, você, anônimo que tem a impressão que seus dedos vão cair, mande sua crítica. Eu garanto que seus dedos vão permanecer firmes e fortes, hahahahaha XD Brincadeira, gente, só pra descontrair o ambiente. 

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Então, linda, não é impressão da sua mente, eu quis insinuar um possível Harry/Draco, hahaha. E, infelizmente, eu não escrevi nenhuma parte do ponto de vista da Pansy, mas realmente, seria beeem bacana saber o que se passa na mente dela. Muito obrigado pela review, linda.

**Ferfinha-da-minha-vida: **HAHAHA XD Eu me divirto com as suas reviews, Fer. Sim, sim, tem pinhão, porque nós, draquetes pride, sempre temos que deixar algum rastro disso nas fics, nem que seja como plano de fundo, hahahaha XD Brigadão pela review, Fer.

**Loony Black: **Oi, linda! Não é que eu te vi lá no fórum? Então, moça, muito obrigado por estar acompanhando a fic, viu? E quanto ao cabelo da Pansy, eu já expliquei numa notinha, hahaha. Não fique brava, se você prefere ela loira, ignore as minhas frases do tipo "então, os cabelos pretos de Pansy", HAHAHA XD Ah, e eu também gosto muito do título da fic. Notou do por que dele nesse capítulo XD? E, sim, tem Harry/Draco! Amo o shipper e aproveitei a oportunidade para colocá-lo de fundo. Muito obrigado pela review, linda o/

**Giulia Lovegood Lupin: **Mas é claro que me interessa, linda. Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Muito obrigada pela review.

**MiSMi: **HAHAHAH XD Brigadão, MSM. E eu vi que você já fez propaganda de Quarenta tons de verde, né? Muito obrigada pelo apoio, mesmo! E obrigada por continuar mandando reviews, hahahaha XD

Gente, agora, cá entre nós, eu sei que é arriscado, eu sei que um de vocês podem voltar morto dessa arriscada aventura, mas, eu irei lhes ensinar o caminho das reviews! Primeiro, olhe atentamente para seu monitor. Desça a barra da direita até o final de sua tela, e fixe seu olhar 180º a esquerda. Se tudo correr bem, você terá avistado uma caixinha roxa (se você não conseguiu até aqui, sinto muito... eu mando seus restos ao seu parente mais próximo). Pressione o primeiro botão do seu mouse sobre a caixinha, e clique em 'submit review'. Pronto, o resto é com você, soldado!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, **e suas personagens pertecem somente a **J.K Rowling. **(entendeu essa parte? ótimo! siga para a outra) 

**PORÉM, **essa fic _me pertence._ é minha em toda sua essência, excelência e existência, ok? plágio é crime, além de ser algo abominante e muito, muito feio. por isso, lembrem-se do que sua mamãe dizia na sua infância sobre 'não furtarás' e não roube a minha fanfic!


	5. Capítulo 4

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

**

* * *

**

Bati na porta três vezes. Esperei, e ouvi seus passos. Então, seu rosto, e um abraço feroz. A porta fechada atrás de mim, e fui empurrada até a cama. Pansy se sentou atrás de mim, e pôs-se a beijar meu pescoço. Fixei meu olhar à lareira acessa, enquanto sentia seus lábios úmidos.

"Acho que deveríamos terminar...", falei perdida, enquanto sentia o fecho de meu sutiã ser aberto. "Antes de alguém se machucar", completei, quando senti sua língua em minha nuca.

"Você quer terminar...?", perguntou, apoiando a testa em alguma parte adormecida de minhas costas. "Mione, acho que já é tarde pra isso. Eu vou sair machucada", completou a frase, o que me fez olhar-lhe por cima de meu ombro. Observei aquelas íris castanhas, e molhei meus lábios.

"Não, eu não quero terminar", respondi baixinho, unindo nossas testas. "Mas estou ficando obcecada, e isso não é bom", ela riu atirando a cabeça para trás, arqueando as costas e revelando seus seios pequenos.

"Obcecada? Por mim?", perguntou maliciosa, voltando a se aproximar de minhas costas. Voltei minha cabeça para frente, e levei minhas mãos às suas pernas.

"Sim...", senti seus dentes em meus ombros, e continuei em murmúrios. "Nos dias em que vou te ver, fico ansiosa, penso em motivos para cancelar nossos encontros. Me odeio."

"E nos dias que você não vai me ver?", questionou, apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro direito.

"Fico nervosa, mudo meus caminhos só para aumentar as chances de esbarrar com você, arrumo desculpas para te ver..."

"E você se odeia nesses dias?", falou carinhosa.

"Sim", respondi sem hesitar. "O ódio nunca passa", disse, e fitei seus olhos. "Acho que ele sabe", virei o rosto, para esconder os olhos úmidos. Pansy me abraçou com certa estupidez, e forçou a testa em minha nuca, obrigando-me a baixar a cabeça. Lembro que duas lágrimas sentidas e honestas escaparam de meus olhos.

"Eu te amo", sussurrou num tom amargo, e cravou as unhas grandes nos meus ombros.

Foi a última vez que aquele quarto foi usado. E os lençóis, apesar de limpos e novos, ainda continham o pecado, e aquela fina camada de suor amargo. Mentiras? Não, caro leitor. Minha culpada imaginação.

* * *

O último dia foi num domingo de manhã. Comi torradas naquele dia, e bebi um leite quente, porque já era um saudoso inverno, e eu sentia necessidade de me aquecer. Buscava isso nos líquidos, para não ter que recorrer ao seu corpo. 

"Pansy está namorando Draco, sabia?", ouvi Lavander anunciar, quando se sentava entre mim e Harry. Meu corpo se tornou rígido, e senti o mesmo vindo de Harry. Tentei fitar os olhos de meu amigo, mas ele fez questão de escondê-los.

"Como você soube disso, Lavander?", perguntei seca.

"Seria impossível não saber quando você dá de cara com os dois se agarrando no corredor", ela falou indiferente, e serviu-se de cereal.

Pisquei várias vezes, tentando filtrar a informação. Era verdade que eu tinha namorado, e não tinha direito algum para sentir ciúmes, mas algo dentro de mim borbulhava, e cada centímetro de meu corpo ardia profundamente. Levantei-me e vi Ron chegar. Beijei-lhe secamente, e corri até o corredor que dava acesso à sala de Runas Antigas. Então, vi-os juntos. Sem pudor, nem salas secretas, tão necessárias para mim e Pansy. Apenas uma parede, e seus corpos. E era o suficiente.

Caminhei furiosa até seu corpo, e puxei-a possessivamente. Fitei seus olhos, confusos naquele momento, e pensei em golpeá-la ali mesmo. Jogá-la contra a parede, e dar-lhe um sermão. Xingar até a última geração, e amaldiçoar todos seus óvulos e futuros filhos. Até que Malfoy se fez ouvir, claro e seco:

"Pansy, livre-se dela, eu me livro _dele, _e pronto. Estamos quites", e apoiou-se na parede gélida. Entreabri meus lábios, formulando uma frase, mas nada me veio à mente.

"Vem!", e fui puxada grosseiramente por suas mãos. Livrei-me de seus braços, mas logo fui tomada novamente. Viramos alguma direita, e estávamos sozinhas, num corredor estreito. Pansy me emparedou, e tentou me beijar.

"VAI A MERDA!", gritei, enquanto golpeava cada centímetro de seu corpo. Ela voltou a se aproximar com uma expressão furiosa, e me beijou, mordendo meus lábios dolorosamente. "É ISSO? AS QUINTAS SOU EU, OS DOMINGOS O NOJENTO DO MALFOY!", gritei, enquanto lágrimas hipócritas escorriam de meus olhos. Senti suas unhas arranharem minhas costas, e gemi de dor. Empurrei-a até a parede, e a beijei com tanta força que temi que nossos lábios sangrassem. "Eu te odeio tanto...", falei fraca, enquanto tinha minha cintura envolta por seus braços, e meus ombros trucidados por seus dentes. Livrei-me de seus abraços possessivos, e corri procurando os jardins. Pansy me seguiu, gritando alguma coisa. Foi quando eu congelei. Ron seguia pelo corredor junto à Harry com o uniforme de quadribol, e um largo sorriso no rosto bonito. Virei meu rosto e procurei por Pansy, que se encontrava próxima à parede, apoiando-se com uma mão nas rochas sólidas. Senti os braços de Ron me envolverem, e então, meus joelhos fraquejaram.

"Mione, estamos indo treinar agora", falou em tom casual, e fitei seus olhos. "Ei... você mudou de perfume?", perguntou-me, com um sorriso carinhoso. Manejei um sim fraco, e ouvi-o completar somente para os meus ouvidos. "_Eu prefiro o antigo_... bom, a gente se vê mais tarde!", e deu-me um beijo no rosto, cessando o contato. Fitei o rosto de Harry, e notei o quão infeliz ele parecia naquele comento.

Ouvi seus passos se distanciarem, e prendi minha respiração. Mesmo não tenho nada para denunciar sua presença, senti seu corpo próximo ao meu, e fiz questão de me distanciar. Caminhei lentamente até o jardim, e senti diversas gotas pesadas lavarem meu rosto. Então, o aroma cítrico da grama, e a terra firme. Aproximei-me de uma árvore e encostei-me em seu tronco.

"Não precisa ser assim", ouvi sua voz num tom melancólico e falho. "Você sabe que não precisa ser assim...".

"O que sugere, então...?", murmurei, apoiando minha testa gelada na madeira afiada.

"Podemos fugir!", disse animada e com aquele toque ingênuo que demonstrara tantas vezes naqueles dias em que passamos juntas. "Eu estive planejando há algum tempo, podemos terminar o semestre e...", foi então que eu ri. Senti minhas costas saltarem diversas vezes, e virei-me em um único movimento. Fitei seus olhos com sarcasmo e finalmente, disse:

"Acaba aqui..."

"Não, não", ela manejou a cabeça com um sorriso bonito nos lábios. Aproximou-se de mim, e levou as mãos ao cabelo liso e encharcado. "A gente pode continuar, Mione."

"Continuar?", repeti, mantendo uma expressão descrente. "Continuar o que, Parkinson? Transamos algumas vezes, foi bom, e é isso..."

"Mas eu te amo", ela falou mordendo o lábio inferior depois de ouvir sua própria voz proferir aquelas palavras fortes. "Te amo", afirmou, baixando a cabeça e fitando a grama molhada.

"Eu não", disse em voz alta e clara. "Eu não te amo", repeti, daquela vez, agradecendo a chuva por cair tão fortemente a ponto de impedi-la de ver meus olhos marejados. "Por favor, vá embora".

"Vai arruinar todos os meus planos, então?"

"Quais planos, Parkinson?", falei com desprezo. "Realmente achava que eu iria fugir com você? Uma nascida trouxa e uma futura Comensal, de mãos dadas em Paris!", pensei em voz alta, com um tom cruel. Gélido. Tão, _tão_ falso. Fitei seus olhos depois da última frase, e vi choque. Depois, o que era surpresa se tornou dor, e então, aquele ódio. Por final, o tão familiar e ressentido ódio.

"Você acha isso?", falou em tom de desprezo. "Acha mesmo que vou ser uma Comensal?"

"Ora, por favor, vamos ser realistas agora!", falei histérica. "Por que você queria melhorar em Transfiguração, em primeiro lugar? Incrível, porque é justo uma aula obrigatória para Aurores! E é exatamente isso que um Comensal é, não? Um Auror de Voldemort, nada mais!", cuspi a última frase, e fixei meu olhar em seu rosto. Então, vi Pansy Parkinson desabar. Chorar em minha frente, deixando toda aquela imponência e postura invejável se tornar apenas uma lembrança distante. Seus lábios tremiam suavemente, enquanto os olhos permaneciam cerrados e fixos em algum ponto distante daquele jardim. Odiei-me por um momento, e um soluço brotou de minha garganta. Gotas fundiram-se às lágrimas, e foi assim que terminamos. Chegara ao fim toda aquela fantástica idealização, e tudo que havia nos restado eram conceitos e sentimentos quebrados.

Ela recobrou a postura mais rápido, e fitou-me os olhos com aquela incrível frieza que era sua essência.

"Volte pro seu mundinho cor de rosa, sua idiota", e sorriu gélida e sarcasticamente, camuflando todos os sentimentos que ameaçavam sufocar-lhe apenas mostrando aqueles dentes puros.

Observei seu corpo se afastar do meu, levando consigo uma parte que eu não planejara dar-lhe. Uma parte que me fora roubada, e que, eu tinha certeza, iria me fazer falta daquele dia em diante. Talvez fosse um pedaço de minha capacidade de amar, ou minha fé em crenças e conceitos sólidos. Buscando algo para me refugiar, apoiei-me naquela árvore e pensei que nunca mais iria respirar. Foi quando ele apareceu. Coberto de sujeira e lama. Um contraste com toda aquela sua ingenuidade e pureza. Abraçou-me sem cobranças, apenas o fez e com isso preencheu parte do vazio.

"Você tá bem, Mione?", perguntou, e abriu um espaço entre nossos corpos para fitar meu rosto. Mordi meus lábios, e contraí o rosto em uma careta de dor. Cobri aqueles centímetros, e chorei em seus braços.

"Não, mas vou ficar", ou pensei ter dito.

E eu menti. Enganei, e pequei seguidas vezes. Mas Deus é benevolente, e o perdão é certo, no final. Ele sempre vem no final.

_Cold, cold water surrounds me now  
And all I've got is your hand_

_Lord, can you hear me now?  
Or am I lost?_

* * *

**Nota da Nika: **Bom, queria agradecer a todos que leram Quarenta tons de verde, pelos elogios, pelas críticas, por tudo. Muito obrigada, mesmo! Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo (apesar dele ser curtinho), e do final. Antes de começarem a me xingar, eu vou explicar o porquê delas não terem ficado juntas, oka? Hermione não é forte o suficiente para simplesmente largar tudo, e assumir tudo o que ela sente pela Pansy. As duas são frágeis e fracas demais para lidarem com um sentimento tão intenso. Como nenhuma das duas soube lidar com isso, é o fim do relacionamento. Isto, ao meu ver. Não tinha como colocá-las juntas no final, então, sinto muito a todos que torciam por elas XD Bom, aos leitores que gostaram da fic, vai aqui um obrigado e um até mais. Aos que se decepcionaram, vai um pedido de desculpas e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, hahahaha XD 

_Ps_.: A música que toca no final é Cold Water, do Damien Rice. Baixem, a música é linda. E, sim, há HD nesta fic. Eu insinuei em pequenos trechos, quem é mais atento captou, com certeza. 


End file.
